Organization XIII Horror Story
by CrystalTamer13
Summary: After Demyx hears a ghost in his room, the Organization XIII decides to go on a ghost hunt. Rated for sights and slight swearing.


An Organization XIII Horror Story

By: M&M's

D: M&M's does not own the O-13 members, but she does think Zexion and Demyx are cute. Nor do I own A Haunting or Youtube, although I wish I did.

Summary: After watching A Haunting on TV, the Organization decides to go ghost hunting and Demyx hears a ghost in his room.

Warning: Some cursing and a lot of spookiness.

Chapter 1

Go Ghost Hunting?

Why Not?

It was a boring night in the Castle Oblivion. Zexion, Axel, Roxas, and Demyx were sprawled on the couch watching TV, Zexion was reading a book. Saix and Xemnas were playing chess and Xemnas was losing, Xigbar was cleaning his guns for the tenth time that day, Xaldin and Lexaeus were in the kitchen attempting to find some half-decent food in the refrigerator, Marluxia and Luxord were playing poker, Vexen was in his lab laughing semi-maniacally when something made a weird, exploding noise, and Larxene was reading blueprints for a giant magnifying glass she could put on the roof and burn any unfortunate Dusk that happened to be wandering by the Castle.

So Roxas decided that watching A Haunting marathon on TV was a good idea. Since none of the Organization had watched the show before, they decided it was a good idea and sat down to watch due to the promise of ghosts. By the end of the marathon, Larxene and Marluxia were clinging together for dear life, Demyx was wide-eyed and hiding behind Zexion who looked bored, Saix was a quivering wreck, Xemnas was squeezing the life out of the said quivering wreck, and the rest of the organization was a mass of black and fear. The only one not there was Vexen, who was still exploding things in his lab.

Axel recovered first, "So, uh, is anyone else tired? I'm gonna go to sleep now…" he started walking to his room, Roxas following him. Demyx got up next, "Uh, uh, early to bed, early to rise…." he said disappearing down the hall.

In Demyx's room, a few hours later…

After finishing his nightly rituals, Demyx finally was ready for bed. He had checked under his bed and in his closet for monsters, turned on his nightlight, and had crawled into bed when he felt his room getting cold. He quickly dismissed it as Vexen, who was the_ Chilly Academic_ after all and was starting to doze off when he heard something scary.

"_Demyxxxx…"_

The blonde shrieked loud enough to wake up half of the Nobodies in Castle Oblivion and startled Zexion enough to throw his book up in the air and the book smacked Xigbar in the head because the man accidentally warped onto the ceiling when he heard the younger Nobody shriek. Demyx ran into the room across from his which he had mistaken as Axel's.

"Demyx! GET OFF OF ME!" Demyx's victim yelled and shot a stream of electricity through the boy's body. Demyx leapt off of Larxene and shot into the room that was definitely Axel's…and tripped over Roxas who was lying in a sleeping bag on the floor. Demyx slammed into the wall with a tremendous crash. Axel shot up in his bed.

"What the hell?" the pyro roared. Then he noticed Demyx who was trying to squirm into Roxas's sleeping bag and not wake the blonde, who was still strangely asleep. "Demyx? What the hell are you doing in here?"

The blonde looked at him with a wide-eyed expression and managed to squeak, "The C-C-Castle's haunted by a ghost! It said my name!" Axel facepalmed. "This is stupid, Demyx. It was probably a Dusk or some little Heartless." the redhead said. At this moment, Vexen poked his head in the room. "It's probably the ghost of the serial murderer that used to live here in the west building. The Superior killed him, then we got the place cheap!"

At this moment, the Superior's voice boomed. "Meeting! Every member to the Throne Room, now!"

A few minutes later…

All members of the Organization had warped into the throne room. They all were in their pajamas, except for Xemnas and Saix. Lexaeus was even holding a teddy bear. As usual, Xemnas started the meeting by saying, "Last weekend, as Saix and I were doing renovations in the west building, we found human remains. Now we didn't think much of it, so we didn't tell you guys about it." Various members looked at each other while others facepalmed as if to say 'You found human remains and didn't think much of it?'

"But now, strange occurrences have been happening around the Castle." As Xemnas finished, the teddy bear flew out of Lexaeus's grasp and hit the Superior in the head. "As you can see. So tonight we're going to go ghost hunting."

Chapter 2

Splitting Into Teams

"Okay we'll go in pairs, while one team has three members. I'll go with Saix. Demyx and Zexion are a team, Axel and Roxas, Larxene and Marluxia, Luxord and Lexaeus, and Vexen, Xigbar and Xaldin all go together. You each have the tools you need waiting for you. We'll be in the west wing." Saix and the Superior both slid into their portals.

"I heard the west wing was closed off due to strange activity." Larxene said, grinning savagely. "Things would disappear on their own, people would see strange things, and sometimes they'd be attacked. One person was nearly ripped apart." Demyx fainted and toppled out his chair. Zexion peered down at the Nocturne. "That's a long way to fall…" he said quietly. Demyx called up weakly, "I'm okay!"

"No construction worker would come ten miles near this place." Marluxia said. "Larxee and I explored it once and we did feel like we were being watched. But we didn't go into the morgue. She's not that crazy." He yelped and dodged a kunai knife thrown at his head. Marluxia and Larxene disappeared into separate portals.

"The morgue seems like a good place to start." Vexen said as he and his two teammates went into portals. "We'll go with you." Luxord said, him and Lexaeus also leaving.

"That leave's my room! Let's go, Zexy!" Demyx dragged a protesting Zexion into a portal, leaving Axel and Roxas alone in the Meeting Area that Never Was. "I'm gonna go watch some videos on ghost hunting. Then we'll set up." Axel said. Roxas nodded. "Cool."

Chapter 3

Ready, Set, Ghost!

With Zexion and Demyx…

"Dem, your room is a mess." Zexion sat down on the bed amidst piles of CD's, music, equipment, and what weirdly resembled a toy UFO but was an ancient hamburger that was probably there before Demyx became a Nobody. Demyx placed a small machine into Zexion's hand. "What is this?" the grey-haired boy asked. "It's for those EVP thingies. Just say something and the ghost should try to answer you." Demyx said.

Zexion was about to say that ghosts didn't exist again when he felt cold tendrils along the back of his neck. He let out a yelp and jumped of the bed into Demyx's arms. Zexion pointed at the bed. "It just got really, really cold over there. Cold spot!"

Zexion kicked Demyx to make him let go, as the blonde was now clutching on to him in fear, he landed on the floor, got up and what he saw next made him hold onto Demyx in fear.

With Marluxia and Larxene…

Larxene and Marluxia were in the serial killer's bedroom, investigating it. "Hm, this place is creepy, huh, Larxee?" Marluxia asked, his flashlight pointed at a painting of a Heartless tearing a woman to shreds. "The person must have painted this after they'd been forced to watch this…" Larxene said, pointing her flashlight at the painting then aimed it for the bed. "Whoa, Marly! Look at this!" Larxene said. Blood covered the every square inch of the bed. Fresh blood, too. She could tell from the bright crimson color and the wet, salt-and-iron smell.

She held onto Marluxia in fear. They both stared at the bed, eyes wide. "There's some kind of psychopath in here, Marly. I don't want to be here anymore." Marluxia took the walkie-talkie out from his cloak pocket.

With Lexaeus, Luxord, Xigbar, Xaldin, and Vexen…

"Damn, it's creepy down here." Luxord shivered. The two teams had decided to investigate the room called the morgue, thinking it'd be the best place to find the ghostly phenomena. They thought they might find some human remains, although Vexen doubted it because he thought that it'd been too long and all they'd find would be bones. Plus, he didn't really believe in ghosts.

Luxord pointed his flashlight in a random direction and what he saw made him scream in terror. He saw mounds of human bones, and other grisly remains. And it smelled god-awful. "Uh, guys, I, um, found something." he said, voice strangely steady despite the feeling of dread gnawing on his stomach. "Dude, I found something worse," Xigbar said, pointing his flashlight at what appeared to be a little girl. Only this little girl had been in some kind of fire. Blood dripped from her mouth, leaking onto the floor, her face had melted away, revealing a charred skeleton, its hand was outstretched reaching for them.

"Rrrrruuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Vexen yelled, and raced for the door.

With Axel and Roxas…

"Dude, that is so wrong…" Roxas said, watching Axel sniff the blood that was on the bed in the room Marluxia and Larxene were in earlier. Suddenly, the painting flew off of the wall and flew at Roxas's head. Quickly, Axel summoned his chakrams and sliced the portrait in half, but not before leaving Roxas with hair that was in inch shorter and black in some places.

"Dude! That could have killed me!" Roxas yelled and hid behind the pyro. Axel nodded slowly and then noticed a flash of movement in the corner. Axel and Roxas froze, pointing their flashlights at it. Neither of them moved for a moment, not wanting to register what they were looking at, as if their brains had gone on vacation and didn't want to go back to process what they had just seen.

A man stood there, his neck had obviously been broken. He was stooped forward and blood was pouring from a wound in his chest. The man's mouth was open wide, a gaping hole with blackened teeth, and his eyes were all whites. Axel's mind returned first. With a yell, he picked up the smaller Nobody and ran like hell.

With Xemnas and Saix

"Superior, don't move. It may attack if you do." Saix said, lifting up his claymore and shifted into an attack stance. A little boy watched him with interest. It wasn't a normal little boy, though. He had short black hair that was caked in blood and blood dripped from a wound on his chest. His fingernails were claw-like and he smiled at them with blackened teeth.

"Hello, do you want to **play** with me?" the little boy asked. Xemnas and Saix looked at each other. "It's been** so long** since anybody played with me. Ever since, I killed that woman. She let me have scissors. I'm not supposed to have scissors. Do you have any scissors?"

Xemnas stepped back and the little demon-boy stepped forward into Berserking range. "No one's played with me since they passed to someplace nice. But they said that bad boys weren't allowed there…." Saix hammered the ghost with his claymore. The ghost looked startled, then faded away, saying, ""You're no fun…"

"I wonder if the rest of the Organization is having this much fun." Saix commented dryly, and Xemnas watched as the werewolf stalked out of the room. "Superior?" Marluxia's voice sounded from the walkie-talkie, making Xemnas jump about ten feet in the air. "Yes?" Xemnas said, picking up his walkie-talkie and speaking into it.

"Boss, you have to get out of there. There is some kind of psychopath on the loose in there. All the rest of the Organization is out here, except for you and Saix." There was a pause on the other line as Xemnas heard some angry yelling and a slew of curses came from Marluxia, "What do you mean Demyx and Zexion are missing? I thought I saw them earlier!"

"They didn't come out yet?" Marluxia said, then he spoke to the Superior, "We have a problem…."

With Zexion and Demyx….

"!" Demyx screamed. Zexion recovered from the sight of the ghost, grabbed the sitarist's arm, and started racing down the hall. They had seen the ghost of an old woman, who looked like she had been burned alive. Her white hair had been singed black in some places, and her grey skin was peeling off her skeleton. Decomposition in other areas revealed eaten away internal organs. Bugs were wriggling around in one of her eye sockets. The smell radiating from the woman's body was horrible.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Zexion wondered if that was him screaming like that. They turned down the hall and saw the most beautiful sight in the universe at that moment: The Exit. A ghost with flaming hair started to launch itself at them, but Zexion and Demyx dove right through it. They burst out the exit and nearly slammed into Xemnas. They were safe.

Epilogue

"I never, ever want to see anything ghost-related ever again!" Zexion said after Xigbar had bandaged up him and Demyx. The two boys were in the Infirmary, aka Vexen's lab. "Nor am I going ghost hunting with you ever again! Sorry, Zexy, but you're a mean ghost magnet." Demyx said. The teens shook hands and vowed never to go ghost hunting again.

Little did they notice the little ghost boy walking through the hall, giggling evilly.

The end…?


End file.
